Smoke and Mirrors
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: When a case brings the CSIs to the mountains two CSIs go undercover. Now as they go they start to learn that just maybe they are the ones among the smoke and mirrors. But before anything can happen they go missing right off this earth. Can the rest of the CSIs figure out what has happened to the missing CSI's before things get out of hand? Before they will be lost forever?
1. Prologue

**Smoke and Mirrors**

_A CSI Fanfic. _

_When the CSI's learn that they have been deceived. Two CSI's go undercover to a house in the mountains. But now as they go they start to learn that maybe just maybe they are the ones being in the amiss the smoke and mirrors. But before anything can happen they go missing right off this earth. Can the rest of the CSI's figure out what has happened to the missing CSI's before things get out of hand? Before they will be lost forever? Before they can figure out the deadly truth? Well they know one thing's for sure the truth is out there somewhere you just go to know where. Welcome to the reality of smoke and mirrors you guys where, not everything is not as it seems and you may not get out alive. As getting out alive is a deadly word around here._

* * *

**Chapter 1 **Prologue

"Morgan!" screamed Greg as he stood in the mountains around nothing as he looked all around. He was getting really crept out by the place by the minute "Morgan!"

He really didn't like this place at all. Ever since they got assigned to this mission he thought it could be kind of romantic. It would be just him and Morgan alone without getting caught from the others because of their romantic relationship. It would be a lot more romantic if they didn't have to catch a killer and maniac. He stood there as he looked forward.

* * *

"Greg! Greg!" shouted Morgan as she looked around herself looking for Greg as she lost him as they separated when someone started chase. Now here she is in the middle of nowhere, in the mountains surrounded by trees "Greg!"

Morgan stood there baffled on how she could lose Greg out of everything as she was initially chasing a silhouette. But now she is the one being chased by some maniac to who deceived the whole crime lab. She thought that she and Greg could catch the guy. But now it seems crazy what they were doing.

"_Morgan what is going on?" asked Russell over her ear piece_

"I've lost Greg Russell. I don't know where he is and now there is someone chasing us." said Morgan

"_Get out of there immediately." Russell ordered right to her "Do you hear me?" _

"I hear you." replied Morgan

She whipped her hair as she looked all around the place as she stood still as it looked like the trees around her were moving. It was like the place was haunted and eerie at the same time. She just wants to get out now more than anything. Forget the case. Forget catching the guy. She is totally freaked out. This is becoming one total weird case.

Just then she thought she heard a strange whooshing and the call of the wind. She stepped back as the wind starting whistling all around her. It was becoming louder and louder by the minute. She felt like she was disappearing along with it.

"Aah!" screamed Morgan as she disappeared quickly and her surveillance fell to the ground

"_Morgan! Morgan! What happened?" said Russell over it "Respond Morgan." _

It went dead right there as the whole place became vast as if nothing was never even there. That nothing is even there now and never was.


	2. Gotta be Tonight

**Smoke and Mirrors**

_Hey everyone if you want to know I took all the titles in this story from song titles from Lifehouse. They are one of my favorite bands and I always really wanted to incorporate their songs somehow into my stories and I thought their song titles as the chapter titles minus the prologue would be a good idea. I hope you guys like the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2 **Gotta Be Tonight

2 Days Ago-

Morgan walked into the crime lab for another day of fun filled mystery and investigating the unknown. She had transferred to the Las Vegas Crime Lab nearly four years ago now. Back then she wanted to come back here to fight and get along better with her father. The one thing that she didn't expect to happen was Greg Sanders.

Greg Sanders is her CSI co-worker but the thing is he's more than a co-worker. Just recently the two had gotten together so now they are dating. But they are keeping it a secret from their co-workers and anyone around them. It's like they would like to tell people but they don't want to tell people at the same time. It was kind of confusing but she has gotten used to it by now.

So why was she thinking about him when she should be wondering what kind of case she will be getting. Maybe she will be getting a case with Greg. That would definitely make her day. She just loves it when the two of them work a case together. But for some odd reason it's also nice when they work apart or else the others will notice something. Something that isn't right or something that is just plain off with them.

She went right into the break room where she found everyone except Russell there. They were all waiting to get their assignments from him. She took a quick glimpse at Greg hoping no one would notice and sat down on a chair right beside him. She looked around seeing everyone else was practically scathing at their skin or tracing the rhythm of the table. It was kind of weird but they need to do something while they pass time before they get a new case.

Just then Morgan saw Russell in the hall coming towards them so she straightened her back up and looked right at him. She was all ready to get her assignment. She has been ready before she even got here. So why was she nervous? Was it because she knew the case she would be getting being, dark or curious? Was it just a natural instinct thing? Or was it just her over-reacting to things? Maybe she is just over-reacting to things.

"Okay I've got assignments." said Russell coming into the break room

"Great I've been bored for the past hour." said Sara right there

"I've got three cases so Sara you will be with me on a home invasion in Boulder City, Nick and Finn you guys have a dead body near the neon museum." Said Russell picking them off "And that leaves Greg and Morgan with a dead body off the road right near Charleston."

"Alright let's go." said Morgan getting up as she looked at Greg

"I'll get my kit." said Greg

"Don't forget your night light. You do get afraid of the dark in the mountains." said Morgan as she pointed at him

"Ha ha real funny." responded Greg

Both of them got up and left the break room as they started bickering on the flashlight and him being afraid of the dark and of being afraid of the dark mountains. It can get kind of creepy as he did tell her once what it was like in the mountains at night.

"When are those two ever going to get together?" asked Nick right their stating the obvious question that everyone was thinking about

Greg and Morgan entered the locker room together and opened their lockers on up. Morgan stood in front of hers as she grabbed her coat and put it on zipping it up as they were going to the cold outside for this case. She grabbed her gloves and a hat. She then sat down on the bench in the middle of the lockers as Greg looked at her right there.

Greg sighed as he put his hand to his forehead. He has a feeling what she was thinking at the moment and what was racing through her mind. It has nothing to do about the case. He then sat down in the opposite direction right beside Morgan and looked at her.

"You're worried aren't you?" said Greg to her

"What if the others find out about us Greg? We haven't exactly been telling the truth to them." responded Morgan

"We'll tell them in time. It's just now isn't the right time. It's only been six months since you know." replied Greg

"I know." whispered Morgan as she turned her head and eyed him "It's just they are going to really be joking about this one to us. I don't know if I could live that down."

"Especially around Hodges." Joked Greg

"Hey!" Morgan playfully slapped him right there "But you're right."

"I know I'm right. I always am." said Greg as Morgan smiled right there as Greg smiled in return "You know Morgan you do mean everything to me and I won't let anything happen to you. I'm always going to be there."

"I know you are." muttered Morgan as she looked at him

"We'd better go." said Greg as he got up from the bench

"Yeah you're right." responded Morgan as she got up as well

They stood there as they looked at each other knowing quite well about everything that is going on between them. Morgan knows that Greg is right about their relationship, that they will tell everyone about it in time. But for now they are just going to live everything day by day as best as they can. But she is still worried that someone is going to find out the truth without them not wanting anything released. It's just, she's just not sure if she is even ready to let anyone know about her and Greg being together.

She sighed right there as she and Greg walked out of the locker room with their things and took a Denali. They went in and Greg started on driving it. They went past and Greg looked out the window constantly even though he knew that he was driving. He snuck a glance at Morgan knowing what was running through her mind. It is also somewhat running through his mind just not as much as her though.

Greg put his hand to hers as he stopped at a stoplight as Morgan could feel her heart take a leap and flip on her. Just the feeling of his hand touching hers is amazing. She somehow thinks that she may have found her soul mate in him and she never really believed in it before. But now she thinks that soul mates are definitely possible if you actually find that one person.

They then got to the scene which was off the side of the road right near mount Charleston. They grabbed their crime scene kits as they saw Officer Mitchell already there as well as David Phillips. He was looking over the body getting all the statistics out of the body.

"Hey David." said Greg as he kneeled by the body

"Do you know the cause of death?" asked Morgan as she stood there holding her camera as she was taking the pictures before David Phillips could actually do anything

"Well I can't do an official until I get back to the morgue but I would probably say the cause of death of this man is one of the bullets to the chest." said David Phillips

"Okay." muttered Greg as he looked at the body and saw the bullet wounds

"I don't see a gun around here." said Morgan off on the side

"Maybe the killer took it with them." Greg suggested right there

"Maybe but we won't know for sure until we figure out the type of bullets." said Morgan

"Well there are no bullets in this man and there are no through and through wounds on this guy." said David right there

"That's strange." responded Morgan

"Do we have a name?" wondered Greg

"Uh . . ." muttered David as he looked around the guy "There's nothing on him."

"A case where the body has no ID and there isn't a gun or bullets around here to trace to the gun." said Morgan right there

"Strange." muttered Greg

"Very." agreed Morgan

"I do like the strange cases." said David to them "They are the most interesting and also unique."

"Thanks David we can take it from here." said Morgan to him

"Alright I'm going to bring him back to the medical examiner's office and open him up to discover cause of death. I will get blood, DNA, toxicology and anything else I find to Henry and Hodges." said David

"Alright sounds good." said Morgan

"We'll be there whenever." replied Greg

David got up and grabbed the body and left with it going back to the morgue to look more into the body. They couldn't even get a time of death. Something was really off about this case. They know that now but they don't even know what to even do.

Morgan looked at Greg right there as she held onto her camera so they can continue to get pictures of the crime scene. And to hopefully find evidence that could tie to the crime and to catch this killer. Morgan looked around the place and started heading towards the mountains thinking that maybe this guy came from there. She ended up leaving Greg behind to look all around the place there.

Morgan started walking to it and then started walking on up as well. She started by small steps and then by taking bigger steps. She kept on walking on the path she found and kept on taking photos of everything she though could help her out. So why did she think that something was up. That something was wrong with the whole thing. It's like this victim never even existed as well as the gun and bullets.

She then stopped on the trail for a moment and took a couple of snapshots and then kept on walking ahead. She looked behind her as she left Greg back some feet behind as well as the other police officers and Officer Mitchell. She knows that they are working the scene while she and Greg are working the scene and case. They are the ones figuring it out and doing some crazy work.

Morgan kept on walking and walking taking it step by step. And the thing was she was now so far away from the initial crime scene that she was starting to wonder if her theory was crazy. Her feet and legs were starting to get heavy and to feel like lead that she was also wondering if this was worth it. The hill and hills and mountains were starting to get steeper the farther she went up.

Finally she stopped and that's when she saw the inevitable. She saw a house, a log cabin in the mountains. It was crazy for it to even be there. She was then starting to think that maybe there was something to her theory. That this cabin was involved. She stepped forward and felt something crunch under her feet and she kneeled down. That's when she saw a picture frame there with a picture of the victim.

In the picture where he was alive the guy looked to be a, good age of about maybe in his upper thirties lower forties. He has dark brown hair that was curly but also kind of messy and then there were the deep set green eyes. It was like a forest that you just step into. A dimple on the chin and pink rosy cheeks flushed with color.

But that wasn't what caught her eyes. It was of the girl beside him who looked to be a young teenager. She was starting to think that maybe that was his daughter. She sighed and got up and walked right on over to the cabin with the picture in her hands. She got to the door right there and she ended up rapping right on it.

She heard feet scrambling in there and there stood the teenage girl who looked to be a couple years older now. She seemed like she was probably about sixteen or seventeen years old with long chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes that were sending out a gleam.

"Can I help you?" asked the teenager as Morgan just stood there


End file.
